Running Violet
by Major144
Summary: Violet gets pranked after gym class at school forcing her to use her powers, which gets her in a bunch of embarrassing and awkward situations. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 Shower

Running Violet

Chapter 1 Shower

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was a sunny day at Lake High School, Violet Parr was just finishing up gym class and was heading towards the showers to wash up. Ever since the world started accepting supers back into society and super heroics were now legal, Violet felt a great deal of confidence about herself and her abilities. Violet began to remove her clothes. She took off her shoes and socks first followed by her pants and shirt. Violet cast a look of herself in her grey bra and panties. Her body was really developing and she had a figure to rival any of the popular girls, thanks to her super heroics that kept her body in good shape. Violet removed her bra and felt the cool air nip at her breast. She then bent down and removed her panties and let them drop to the floor. Violet glanced down at the tiny bush on, her womanhood, before she grabbed a towel and leaped into the shower to clean herself off.

Little did Violet know was that her peaceful day was about to go crazy real fast.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Uncomfortably Close

Running Violet

Chapter 2 Uncomfortably Close

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As Violet was taking a shower, two popular girls snuck into the room and headed towards the stall Violet was in. One girl was named Tiffany and she had blonde hair, green eyes and she wore jeans and a blue shirt. The girl was named Shannon and she had dark skin, black hair, brown eyes, and wore jeans and a black shirt. Tiffany and Shannon were popular girls of the mean variety and they hated the idea of a once shy girl like Violet becoming popular and dating a cute guy like Tony, so they came up with a nasty little plan to prank and embarrass her. The two girls exchanged nasty grins as they grabbed Violet's bag with clothes in it and replaced her towel with a rag.

"Phase one complete. Time for phase two." Said Tiffany.

The two girls snuck out of the locker room and met up with a sleazy looking boy named Steve, who had a camera. The plan was to have Violet come out looking for her clothes and towel and Steve would take a bunch of pictures of the naked teen and put them online. This would totally embarrass Violet for life. All they had to do now was wait.

Violet was finishing up her shower, when she reached for her towel only to see that it was now a rag. The looked at the rag in confusion and then she used it to dry herself off as best as she could. Violet moved the shower curtain and looked for her bag, but it wasn't where she left it and she started to sense something was afoot. She looked around the room and saw no other girls hanging around.

"Anybody here?" Called Violet hopping there might be someone, who could provide her with assistance, but there wasn't anyone besides her in the showers.

Violet took a deep breath and used her power to turn invisible as she stepped out of the stall. She began to search for her backpack or any spare clothes in the bathroom, but there was absolutely nothing to be found. Violet let out a sigh of annoyance. She had no choice but to search for clothes elsewhere, which meant leaving the bathroom and search the halls and rooms naked, but at least her powers of invisibility would keep anyone from seeing her and thanks to her training Violet could stay invisible for a long time. She was also completely dry now, which was a good thing.

"You can do this." Said Violet to herself as she headed to the door and opened it.

There was a flash of light that made Violet blink her eyes in confusion as she looked at Tiffany, Shannon, and Steve.

"What the heck?! You promised me a naked girl to take pictures of!" Yelled Steve in both annoyance and disappointment.

"I don't get it, she should be standing right in front of us in her birthday suit." Said Tiffany heading towards the door.

Violet stepped out of Tiffany's way as she searched the showers, but couldn't find Violet anywhere. Violet looked over at Shannon and saw her backpack with her. The teen wished she could just simply take the bag away, but that might expose her as a super or cause some kind of panic. Violet would simply have to follow Tiffany and wait for her to put the bag down, so she could grab it and then run off with it. It wasn't exactly a perfect plan, but it would have to do.

"That freak some how ditched us. Come on we got to go." Said Shannon to Tiffany.

"Well at least we have her bag and clothes." Said Shannon.

"Waste of my time." Muttered Steve.

The trio started walking away and Violet was fixing to follow, when a large group of sweaty boys came rushing in towards the boys' shower room and Violet ending up being swept along with them.

They entered the room and Violet ended up getting pushed back against a wall. The boys were laughing and striping down and Violet felt her entire body go red as she stared at the assortment of manhood before her eyes. Violet had studied sex education in class and had seen pictures and diagrams depicting the male anatomy, but it was one thing to see a penis in a book and completely different to see one in real life. The nervous naked invisible teen tried to make her way to the door and get out of the sausage party, but people kept getting in her way and she was forced further and further away from the exit. One boy had a towel twisted up and and whipped it at one of his buddies rear end, unfortunately Violet just happened to be in the way and got whipped across her rear instead.

"Eeeeeeee!" Cried Violet, though luckily she still maintained her invisibility.

"What the?! Dude you scream like a girl!" Said the boy with the towel.

"Wasn't me!" Insisted the other boy.

Violet quickly ran into a nearby shower stall hoping it wouldn't be used and decided to just wait things out. Unfortunately someone entered the shower and that someone happened to be Violet's boyfriend Tony. Violet felt herself turn a brighter shade of red and for a split second she almost became visible, but she managed to maintain her invisibility. Tony had a nice slender body, with some hair and his chest. Violet took in every detail of Tony's body and she cast her eyes downwards towards his manhood and her jaw dropped a little. Tony had a large and well trimmed package and Violet felt a bit ashamed of herself for looking at it. Tony reached towards Violet for the shower handle. Violet barely avoided Tony's hand as he grabbed the handle and turned the water on. Tony began scrubbing himself and turning around as he let the water hit him and Violet was forced to mov around and dodge about to avoid making physical contact with Tony. After a few awkward minutes Tony reached for the handle, but instead of touching the handle, his hand came in contact with Violet's right breast. Violet let out a slight gasp and Tony took his hand off of her and reeled back in confusion. Tony blinked his eyes and reached for the handle again and this time Violet avoided the hand. The shower was turned off and Tony stepped out followed by Violet. Tony began to dry and change. Violet saw that the path to the door was clear and no one was looking. She quickly ran to the door and left the room and the awkwardness behind as she went searching for her bag and clothes.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Right and Wrong

Running Violet

Chapter 3 Right and Wrong

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Violet ran down the school hallway a little and hugged herself. She really couldn't believe what happened to her in the last several minutes. The very awkward situation in the boy's' locker room with Tony went through her mind over and over. All the details of Tony's anonymity, how the water trickled down his body, and of course Tony accidental touching her breast. Violet felt a odd shudder go through her body and she wasn't quit sure if it was embarrassment or some kind of joyous feel. She was embarrassed about the whole situation, but at the same time she was thrilled about. Violet had gone into the boy's' locker room naked, saw Tony naked, gotten her breast touched by him, and yet not a single person knew about anything that had happened. Now she was walking down the school halls naked and invisible. All of these things were completely against school rules and yet thanks to Violet's powers no one would never know and there were no consequences. Violet could get away with a ton of things and no one could do anything about it.

"This must how Dash feels like after he uses his speed to pull a prank on a teacher and he gets away with it." Thought Violet.

The thought of using her powers freely and running around the school naked, breaking a few rules, and getting a little revenge on some mean popular girls started to sound good to Violet. It was then that Violet was visited by an odd visitor. A tiny two inch tall Violet appeared floating in front of Violet's face. The tiny Violet had on a white dress, a halo, and two white feathered angel wings.

"Who or what are you?" Asked Violet blinking her eyes in confusion.

"I'm your Shoulder Angel, Violet. You can call me Little Angel. I'm basically the physical manifestation of your conscience that tells you to do the right thing." Said the Angel.

"Why are you here...now?" Asked Violet.

"I'm here to remind you that your a good girl and you should ignore those temptations about misusing your powers. Your a hero Violet and a big sister, so you need to be responsible and set an example." Said Little Angel.

"Boring!" Said a new voice.

Violet turned her head startled to see another two inch tall Violet hovering nearby. This newcomer was completely naked, had tiny horns, bat wings, and a tail that ended in a spade.

"Um...who are you?" Asked Violet.

"I'm your Shoulder Devil, girl. You can call me Tiny Devil. I'm physically manifestation of the little voice in your head that tells you to do bad things."

"Why are you naked?" Asked Little Angel.

"Because Violet is naked and I thought it would make her feel comfortable if I was naked. She shouldn't be a shame of her body. This is absolute freedom! Said Tiny Devil.

"No this is just a very awkward situation and we need to focus on getting Violet's clothes." Said Little Angel facing Violet.

"Ug! This day is just getting weirder and more awkward by the moment." Muttered Violet.

Tiny Devil flew over to Little Angel with a mischievous smirk on her face, before she reached over and grabbed Little Angel's dress and pulled hard on it.

RIP!

Little Angel's dress was ripped right off and she was completely naked!

"Aaaaaaa! Why would you do that?!" Yelled Little Angel as she covered her chest with her hands and crossed her legs over her womanhood.

"Because it's pointless for us to be wearing clothes. Violet is the only one that can see us, so there's no need for us to worry about anyone seeing us. Besides we're both be supportive by not wearing anything. You want to support Violet right?" Said Tiny Devil.

"Yes." Muttered Little Angel as she uncovered her chest and uncrossed her legs.

"That's the spirit!" Cheered Tiny Devil as she slapped Little Angel's rear.

Little Angel let out a cry of surprises as she vanished in a flash of light. Tiny Devil waved goodbye to Violet before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"I'm going to need some serious therapy after this." Muttered Violet as she continued on looking for her bags and clothes.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Violet is Violet

Running Violet

Chapter 4 Violet is Violet

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Violet made her way down the school halls trying to figure which period Tiffany and Shannon had next. She thought it might be art class, so she headed to the art room. Luckily the door was opened and it appeared the classroom was empty, but there were a bunch of backpacks and bags inside. Violet took notice of some life size statues of naked men and women painted different colors at one end of the classroom. Some of the statues had seashells covering their privates. Violet looked out the window and saw the art teacher outside with a class with a class painting pictures of the sky. It was a lucky break. Violet began to search all the bags for her clothes, but know of them were Tiffany or Shannon's bag. She considered trying to steal some of the other girl's' clothes, but none of them were the right size.

"Darn it!" Muttered Violet as she went over to a cabinet and punched it hard.

Unfortunately for Violet a open can of blue paint and a open box of blue chalk dust happened to be top of the cabinet and they both fell right on top of Violet! Violet was soon covered head to toe with paint and she had a layer of chalk dust on her as well. The paint and the chalk made the hero completely visible. Violet looked down at herself in shock and realized she was now violet. Things quickly got worse as she heard the sound of the class coming back. Violet realized she couldn't go visible, so she decided to hide in plain sight by standing next to the other statues and pretend to be one by posing with her hands on her hips. Thanks to her training Violet could stay still for long periods of time.

The class entered the room and a few students took notice of the paint and chalk dust on the floor and went to clean it up. Another few students took notice of the new statute and went to check it out and one of those students happened to be Tony.

Violet felt herself go pale at the sight of Tony, but she managed to maintain her composure and stay still. Little Angel and Tiny Devil popped up next to Violet.

"See where negative emotions and actions get you." Said Little Angel.

"Hey what's the big deal? They have no idea they are staring at an actual naked girl. Besides Violet shouldn't be ashamed to show her body off." Said Tiny Devil.

"This statue needs a little something." Said Tony as he went over to the draw to get something.

A few minutes later, Tony came back with a white seashell and a tube of super glue. Tony put some super glue on the back of the shell and then he pressed it against Violet's womanhood! It took all of Violet's willpower not to scream or move.

"Oh dear." Said Little Angel looking away.

"First Tony touches your breast now this! Lucky!" Said Tiny Devil.

After a few seconds of pressing Tony moved his hand away and the seashell stuck to Violet. The teacher told the students to move the statues to the closet. Tony ended up grabbing Violet and ended up wrapping his arms around her waist and touching her rear. He thought the statue felt weird as he carried it and placed it in the closet with the other statues. Violet managed to keep up her composure and disguise, until she was placed in the closet and the door closed. She let out a huge sigh of relief after avoiding that bullet. Now she just had to wipe the paint and chalk dust off her body, so she could be invisible again. Violet cracked the door and looked outside. All the students were on the other side of the room and the fire alarm just happened to be a few feet away. Violet reached a hand out and pulled it, before retreating back into the closet. The alarm and emergency sprinklers started to go off. The students and teacher fled from the classroom and for the third time that day in a short period of time Violet was getting a shower. The paint and chalk melted off of Violet making her invisible again. Violet let out a sigh and then she noticed the seashell still stuck on her womanhood. She tried to lightly pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. It was the going to acquire a lot more force to remove. Violet grabbed a wooden stick from a nearby shelf and stuck it between her teeth. She then grabbed the seashell and pulled with all her might.

RIP!

The seashell came off with a good precent of Violet's bush hair. Little Angel and Tiny Devil winced at the sight. Violet's eyes were watering in pain as she removed the stick from her mouth. The stick had bite marks in it. Violet threw the stick and seashell away and after taking a moment to recover she left the closet and art class and continued on with her quest.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Pencil Probe

Running Violet

Chapter 5 Pencil Probe

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Violet walked through the wet halls of her school shivering and groaning in pain. The recent awkward and painful events of the art room ran through her mind. This day was just getting worse and worse and a part of Violet just considered ditching school completely and running back to her house to get some clothes and just rest. Violet may not have had super speed like her brother Dash, but the house wasn't too far away and since she was invisible no one would see her. Running home was starting to sound like a very good idea.

"You're just going to give up just like that?" Asked Little Angel.

"Yeah I am. This day just keeps getting worse by the minute and I have a bad feeling it'll only get worse." Said Violet.

"But you've come so far! You fought men with guns, supers, and a giant robot! This should be a walk in the park for you." Said Little Angel.

"Hate to say it, but the goodie good is right. You can't just give up now. Besides we're having so much fun. Tony touched you twice, while you were naked and he has no idea." Said Tiny Devil with a grin.

"Fine. I'll keep moving forward." Muttered Violet.

"That's the spirit." Said Little Angel.

The school's heating and drying system then kicked in and all the halls were soon dried up. Violet heard a rumbling and all the students came hurrying down the halls. She tried to get out of the way, but ended up being swept along with the crowd. A few swinging elbows hit Violet in the gut and face and a few swinging hands ended up slapping Violet's rear and breast. All these blows ended up making Violet cry out in both pain and surprise. Most of her crisis were drowned out by the noise of the crowd, but a few students heard them and looked around in confusion, but saw nothing.

Violet ended up being swept into a history classroom and was finally able to detach herself from the other students. She stumbled over to a table that had a pencil sharpener seating on it and leaned on it to rest, with her rear sticking outwards. A boy pulled out a un-sharpened pencil and headed to the pencil sharpener to sharpen it. He moved his hand with the pencil forward, but instead of going into the machine it stabbed Violet in her left butt cheek!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Violet in pain as she swung her arms around and knocked the boy to the ground.

The boy stared up dumbfounded as he saw what appeared to be his pencil floating in midair. A bunch of other students and the teacher saw this to. Violet reached down and pulled the pencil from her rear and threw it to the ground.

"It's a ghost!" Wailed the boy in fright.

The other students looked terrified and Violet quickly and quietly ran out of the open classroom and put as much distance as she could between herself and the classroom as she continued on with her quest.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Hungry Ghost

Running Violet

Chapter 6 Hungry Ghost

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Violet ran through the halls, with a hand on her left butt cheek. After a few minutes she stopped running and looked around to inspect, her butt cheek. It was bleeding a little, but didn't seem to serious. Violet let out a sigh and then her stomach let out a growl. All the running and use of her powers were taking a toll on her and she needed to eat. Violet headed to the cafeteria. The place was packed with kids and Violet crept around them and headed to where the food was kept she headed to the pantry. Violet searched the shelves and found a pack of cookies.

"Jackpot." Thought Violet as she opened the package up and began to help herself to the treats.

Violet ate a cookie and swallowed. She was very thankful that whatever she ate couldn't be seen in her stomach. It would be very difficult to sneak around if people saw a bunch of chewed up food floating in midair. Violet ate a few more cookies and she felt satisfied. She pulled out one more cookie and put the box away before she she went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. Violet began eating the cookie, unaware that a couple of students had wondered in. The two students watched in stunned shock as a cookie floated in the air and then chucks of it began to suddenly vanish followed by a chewing sound and then a gulp. They then watched as a carton of milk rose into the air and then it was titled back as if someone was drinking it.

"It's a ghost!" Cried one of the students.

This made Violet do a spit take nearly getting some milk on herself. The students pulled out their cellphones and rushed towards Violet and the milk carton. Violet dropped the milk carton and raised an invisible force field. The students crashed into the force field and fell onto their backs groaning. Violet quickly fled the scene in a hurry as she continued on with her quest.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Painful Plants

Running Violet

Chapter 7 Painful Plants

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Violet fled the cafeteria and headed down some more halls. She went out one exit and was outside near the playground and the school's large greenhouse. There was no one currently out on the playground, so Violent decided to check out the greenhouse. She entered through the door and began to look around for Shannon and Tiffany. Violet took in all the beauty of all the plants in the greenhouse. Unfortunately Violet wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and tripped on a loose stone causing her to fall into a display of large Venus Flytraps.

Violet fell into the plants and a couple ended up clamping onto her breast! Violet leaped up crying in pain and she backed into some more Venus Flytraps, who clamped onto her rear end! This made her cry out in even more pain as she stumbled away from the plants and she began to yank on them trying to make them let go, but the plants stubbornly hung on. Violet searched the greenhouse and found some clippers. She clipped the vines and steam off, but the heads and the mouth of the plants still hung on. Violet became frustrated and did some more looking around, until she found some weed killer. She sprayed it on the plants and they finally died and let go.

"Glad that's over." Thought Violet with relief.

Violet then looked down and noticed that a rose with some thorns had some how gotten stuck and tangled with her bush hair. She let out a annoyed sigh and headed over to one of the rose bushes to throw and discard the flower in. As she reached the bush, Violet heard the door to the greenhouse open and froze up in front of the bush. In walked Tony. Violet looked at Tony in surprise. Tony headed over to the rose bush Violet was standing by and bent down to sniff the rose that was still tangled with Violet's bush hair and sniffed it. Tony reared up in confusion as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. He walked away to another part of the greenhouse and Violet quickly yanked the rose off and fled the greenhouse with embarrassment as she went on with her quest.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Ghost Hunt

Running Violet

Chapter 8 Ghost Hunt

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Violet was walking around near the front of the school with her face flushed pink with embarrassment after her recent encounter with Tony. This day just kept getting more and more haptic by the hour. To make matters worse Violet felt a little pain in her stomach. Then without warning, Violet farted very loudly near a group of students.

"Ffffffffaaaaaarrrrrrtttttt!"

"Who did that?!" Demanded one girl wrinkling her nose in disgust.

The other students quickly denied it and before any arguments or accusations could be made, the front doors opened up and in storm a middle aged man wearing a grey jumpsuit and a strange bulky canister with a hose and filled with green foamy liquid inside it.

"Who are you?" Asked one boy.

"I'm Brian Miller, Paranormal Investigator and Ghost Hunter. I heard that there have been some strange disturbances around here and I just happened to be in the neighborhood." Said Brian as he handed out a few business cards and then he pulled out a scanner device and began to look around.

Violet panicked a little as Brian headed her way. She was fixing to speed walk away, when she let out a large sneeze.

"ACHOO!"

"Got you!" Yelled Brian as he pointed his hose in Violet's direction and fired a stream of green liquid at her.

Violet managed to mostly avoid the attack, but some of the foam got her left arm and some of her hair making it visible. The crowd of students shouted and screamed at Violet ran in their direction, with Brian firing and chasing after her. Brian being the professional he was shouted at the crowd of students in an attempt to calm them down.

"Don't worry the ghost will only kill some of you before I get it!"

This of course didn't work and only caused the students to panic and freak out more. Soon a bunch of them were covered in the green liquid and Violet managed to sneak outside the school in all the chaos and confusion. Luckily the sprinklers for the grass were on and Violet used them to clean herself off and become completely invisible again.

"Time to get Dash to help." Muttered Violet as she entered the school through a side entrance.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Dashing End

Running Violet

Chapter 9 Dashing End

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The halls were mostly empty, when Violet found Dash walking down the halls. She got up behind Dash and whispered to him.

"Dash. I really need your help."

"Violet?" Asked Dash looking behind him at the space Violet was occupying.

"It's a emergency!" Said Violet.

"Why are you invisible?" Asked Dash.

Violet quickly filled Dash on what had happened, skipping the whole locker room incident and her encounters with Tony.

"So your naked?" Asked Dash.

"I...am. Look I just need you to run home and grab me a new change of clothes. Please." Said Violet.

"Fine, but you owe me for this." Said Dash.

After making sure no one was watching Dash vanished in a flash of super speed. Violet let out a sigh. Now all she had to do was wait for Dash to come back with a new change of clothes and everything would be alright. It was then that Violet saw Tiffany and Shannon walking down the hallway and talking.

"So what do you think happened to that freak Violet?" Asked Shannon.

"Don't know. All I know is that loser is probably naked and hiding. Once someone sees her, she'll be embarrassed for life." Said Tiffany with a grin.

Violet felt her blood boil at these words. Tiny Devil and Little Angel popped up next to her.

"Just ignore them Violet. Don't do anything reckless." Said Little Angel.

"Ignore her! Those jerks put you through hell! Time for a little payback." Said Tiny Devil.

Violet looked around to make sure no one other then her and the two popular girls were in the hallway and then she sprung into action. She sprung a force field up with incredible force and slammed it into the two popular girls. Shannon and Tiffany were completely taken by surprise and fell to their backs dazed. Violet quickly ran to the two girls and began quickly undressing them, until they were both naked. She then tossed their clothes into a trashcan and put a little dome shield around the two girls. Violet also put her backpack behind the trashcan to reclaim it later.

Shannon and Tiffany started to come to as more students came down the hallway and saw the two naked girls on the ground. Some students gawked at the girls, while others took pictures. Shannon and Tiffany realized they were naked and screamed in embarrassment as they stood up and did their best to cover themselves. They tried to flee the scene, but only ended up crashing into the dome force field and stumbled back causing more confusion and chaos.

"This feels good." Said Violet before she made the force field close in on the two girls.

Soon Tiffany and Shannon were trapped between two walls of force field energy that kept them from moving and displayed ever inch of their bodies. They looked like insects trapped in glass display. Both Tiffany and Shannon's cheeks were flushed bright pink in embarrassment. After a few minutes Violet took down the force field and the two popular girls ran off with most of the crowd chasing after them.

Violet smiled in satisfaction and then Tony walked into her and they both fell onto the ground. Tony landed on Violet with his head right between Violet's breast. Violet stared up at Tony, who looked very confused. Tony wondered why he felt something soft on his face and why he heard something that sounded like a heartbeat directly beneath his face. Violet felt a mix of embarrassment and excitement go through her with on top of her. She quickly used a force field to push him off of her. Tony stumbled to his feet completely confused now. He looked around and waved his arms around to see if he could find anything, but he didn't. Tony just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

The halls were empty, when Dash finally showed up with a new change of clothes. Violet thanked him and went into a bathroom and changed into the clothes. She grabbed her backpack and went to her classes making up some excuses why she missed a few of her other classes.

Soon school was over and Violet was back home. Violet went up to her room, closed the door, and took all her clothes. She laid back on her bed with no clothes on and went invisible. Violet smiled to herself. The day had been embarrassing yet at the same time also exciting. Violet's powers offered her a special unique freedom. One that she was really really starting to take a joy in. Violet chuckled at the thought of what she could really do with her powers. One thing was for sure things were going to get a little naughty and fun in the future.

The End.


End file.
